One Day I Decided To Go To Coruscant
by HyperCaz
Summary: Cassy is your ordinary Star Wars fan. Until, of course, she ends up in her favourite world. Chp 4 up! We find out just what the type writer business is about...DISCONTINUED
1. Very Obsessed

Disclaimer: Alas, I own not Star Wars.  
  
  
  
Cassy was gazing at her wall, as usual. There was nothing extraordinary about this wall to her, but anyone else might have thought it strange to have every inch of it covered with Star Wars pictures. She spoke to them every day - when no one was around of course. She knew it might seem as though she was crazy, although this wasn't far from the truth (hehe). It was common knowledge that she knew more about the Star Wars stuff than real life stuff. Oh well. She liked it that way.  
  
And not many nineteen-yr-olds knew as much as her, which might have been something to be proud of.  
  
She slumped back onto her bed and murmured sleepily,  
  
"What I wouldn't give to be in that universe. . ."  
  
She didn't know how she would come to dread these very words.  
  
  
  
Cassy woke slowly, as usual. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head towards her favourite wall - and saw a huge window instead.  
  
"What the!" She cried, stupefied, "Where's my wall?"  
  
(A/N: Understand, she's VERY obsessed)  
  
Deciding it was all a dream, Cassy wondered over to the window and looke out, immediately fighting a surge in her stomach. By the looks of it, she was in a high rised building, surrounded by familiars. But that wasn't all - she must have been of the two hundredth floor. And she knew this skyline more than the Flannelled One.  
  
Coruscant.  
  
At first it didn't hit, then Cassy grinned to herself. A quick pinch told her this was real, and that she was standing in an empty corridor on a planet that, technically, didn't exist. But then she realised she had no clue where she was on her beloved planet (well, one of them anyway) even though she'd learnt many things about it. There is only so much you can learn about someone else's fantasy afterall.  
  
"Well," Cassy said slowly, "I've gotta find out the time according to the movies. It wouldn't do not knowing which movie I'm in!"  
  
Always the vain one, she was. Always the weird one, everyone knew. Since when had anyone heard she wanted to make a career out of "someone else's fantasy"?  
  
She squinted out the window at the skyline and sure enough, she spied a Jedi Temple. She figured this about dashed three movies. Someone bumped past her and she grabbed his arm,  
  
"Who's the Chancellor?"  
  
"Pardon?" The guard asked, confused.  
  
"You know, the Chancellor. Who is he?"  
  
The guard stared at her weirdly,  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine."  
  
"Aha!" She declared, triumphant, "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Glad to. . .be of service," The guard smiled faintly before walking off into a nearby turbolift.  
  
Well, just her luck. Episode Two - or was it? She looked back at the turbolift, hardly believing her luck. She went over to it and pressed up. Immediately, the doors sprang open, revealing a see through one. This was the same building Senator Padme lived in!  
  
Oh wait - what IS the actual time? Cassy wondered.  
  
She made up her mind as the turbolift rose higher and higher. She was going to spy on the senator - if she was there yet, of course. When the lift stopped, she scurried out, suddenly realising she had no clue what she had on. A quick look told her she was wearing what she'd gone to sleep in - slacks and a shirt, simply.  
  
"Gah!" She muttered, "I am going to have trouble snooping around like this."  
  
Her eyes fell on a vent nearby.  
  
"Who says only Jedi use the air vents!" She chuckled before crawling in, amusing herself with certain things she remembered seeing in the movies. Cassy hoped that no one would notice her creeping around.  
  
Standing in a nearby corridor, the guard's ears picked up everything. His eyes flicked over the ceiling and a merciless glint came into them. He wandered quickly down the hall, picking up pace with each step. He was betting this stranger was up to no good.  
  
  
  
Cassy found that the vent led to a ledge on the outside of the building. She didn't mind heights that much. . .but if it was certain death, she'd pass it up. However, as it was Star Wars, she couldn't help but hoist herself onto the ledge, grinning like a maniac whilst fighting a desire to send her lunch all over the passing transports below.  
  
Quite soon she began to wonder what on Coruscant had possessed her to do it. When she was about to give up, a sliding blast window opened and firm arms came out and grabbed her, pulling her roughly inside.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded the guard who'd she asked about the Chancellor, "You obviously intended to spy on the Senator. Your source was wrong, spy, she's on Naboo at the moment."  
  
Cassy wriggled free of his grip,  
  
"Take it easy, pal. I'm not a spy - I'm lost, that's all."  
  
"Lost enough to go creeping about air vents and ledges?"  
  
Cassy grinned sheepishly, trying to avoid his keen gaze and suddenly noticing her shoes were undone,  
  
"I dunno what made me do that."  
  
In spite of himself, the guard laughed. He took her hand in his, giving it a firm shake.  
  
"The name's Hournja Medigan," The young guard introduced himself, "And you might be. . .?"  
  
The Star Wars fan had to admit she was charmed. She smiled lightly, coming up with a mix of two Star Wars female names,  
  
"Leia Jade."  
  
  
  
More soon! I hope by now you now the timing is before Senator Amidala comes back to Coruscant! Anyone with ideas. . .? Reviews are good, don't mind flammers! 


	2. Testing the Surroundings

Disclaimer: Star Wars, alas, not I own.  
Huornja and 'Leia' were strolling through the very large apartments of Senator Amidala. Cassy amused Huronja with false stories about her life on Tattoine. She really didn't have any imagination when it came to choosing a 'home' planet. Most of her stories came from Anakin's life and she soon regretted telling him this. Soon enough the very man himself would stroll in with Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
But, according to Huornja Medigan, Senator Amidala wasn't due back for a while.  
  
"You know the vote thing?" Cassy was saying, "I was wondering - why do people want an army? Not that I'm against it. . .but peoples' minds work very strangely."  
  
Huornja grinned,  
  
"A mind for politics, eh? I wonder if you watch the Senate sessions on holovid, Leia."  
  
"Of course I do!" Leia proclaimed keenly, "I just don't like the Chancellor - there's something fishy about him."  
  
She longed to tell him what Palpatine would do in the future, longed to tell him that they had made a huge mistake. Suddenly, Huornja looked very serious,  
  
"There is, isn't there? But we guards do not speak of it around the Senator. She adores Chancellor Palpatine."  
  
Cassy frowned to herself. She knew everything about Star Wars that was published in some form or another but she had never heard about Huornja Medigan or the guards' disloyalties.  
  
Was this some new part of the fantasy? She wondered, Has George Lucas delved deeper than he should have?  
  
"He's fishy!" Declared Cassy, then changed the subject, "Do you know anyone called George Lucas?"  
  
At these words, Huornja got up quickly and scanned the room nervously, before hissing,  
  
"Do not speak that name so openly, Leia Jade! I haven't been so loyal to Senator Amidala. I'm in a rebellion against the Senate and the name you chose to speak belongs to our leader."  
  
"Cool!" Cried Cassy, "Can you take me to him?"  
  
Huornja looked at her curiously. He settled himself neatly on a luxury couch he wasn't meant to be sitting on. By the looks of it, he was going nowhere fast.  
  
"I wish I could," The guard drawled lazily, "But he's not on Coruscant at the moment."  
  
Cassy sighed and sat opposite him, only then realising she was sitting where Anakin and Obi-Wan would sit much later. A flash of insight came over her. She turned to her new friend,  
  
"Does Lucas write anything? As in, stories."  
  
"Why should he?" Asked Huornja, puzzled.  
  
"Nothing. . .nothing. . ."  
  
(A/N: Don't worry, nothing more of the Flannelled One will be said)  
  
Still looking at her suspiciously, Huornja offered to take her down to one of the tabcafs. Jumping at the chance to see Coruscant, Cassy imediately gave an affirmative. She bounded over to the doors, tryign to conceal the look of glee on her face.  
  
"I swear," Medigan muttered, "I have never seen someone so eager to check out such a dirty world."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
It was Huornja's turn to reply,  
  
"Nothing. . .nothing. . ."  
Huornja asked for her opinion in one, and she chose Dexter Jettster, just to see for herself. At this guard wrinkled his nose,  
  
"I don't particularly like it in there. Too many subspecies."  
  
If Cassy noticed the discrimination he had voiced, she chose to ignore it. . .or completely forget it as she bounced in the door almsot seconds before it closed. As it was, she bowled into an unsuspecting waitress and as she tried to righten herself, Leia slipped and fell backwards. Her head hit the ground with the force of a speeding bolt (AN: Well, maybe not that hard) and she blacked out.  
OH NO! Short chapter! Next one will be much, much, much more interesting. 


	3. Dexter's Diner, the Jedi Temple & Where ...

Disclaimer: Star Wars is "someone else's fantasy", not mine. Cassy, however is mine, as well as Huornja Medigan!!!  
  
AN: Long time no read! I've been updating everything from the bottom up. . .and removed my other SW fic. . .Also, some of the Jedi's little guided tour speech is taken from AOTC Visual Dictionary.  
  
~~~  
  
Cassy came to herself in the Diner and her first words were,  
  
"Hey! That Hermione bumped me over!"  
  
"You know the waitress?" Huornja said incredulously.  
  
"Erm. . .no. . ."  
  
She noticed a dull flush creeping up his neck and grinned. Cassy waved over the waitress, and didn't bother to lower her voice when she said,  
  
"I think he likes you!"  
  
At this Medigan went bright red and tried to hide under the table in something of a cower. Cassy quickly tried to remember everything she knew about Hermione Bagwa, the waitress. Nothing brilliant sprung to mind but she needn't have bothered.  
  
"He does, does he?" The waitress smiled tightly at Huornja, "Perhaps next time he'd better say it for himself. What would you like?"  
  
"Leia" grinned suddenly, trying to think of the most potent thing possible,  
  
"A. . .Mad Mrelf?"  
  
Bagwa shot her a look which could easily be read.  
  
"Okay then. . ." Cassy tried again, "Juri Juice?"  
  
The waitress turned to the guard who could only make a strangled noise from the back of his throat. Hermione jotted down Cassy's order then on second thought, added another one, winking at Huornja,  
  
"I'm to assume you'll take the same as her."  
  
When she'd gone, Medigan recovered himself and hissed across the table,  
  
"I'll get you for that, Leia Jade!"  
  
"Oops," Cassy said innocently.  
  
Sitting a tad more upright in the seat, he began peering out the window distractedly. He didn't even notice when his Juri Juice was dumped in front of him by the android waitress, WA-7. Cassy also looked out and marvelled at just how much the scenery looked like those generated for the movies. There were many air taxis, speeders and cargo transports taking off. And rising high up on the horizon were the imposing spires of the Jedi Temple.  
  
She sighed and slumped back in her seat. Just imagine, she thought, all that will be gone very soon. . .But she could think of something that would happen much, much quicker - she'd get to catch a glimpse of two of her Hollywood (or is it Coruscant now?) crushes.  
  
She leant over the table,  
  
"Can we go now? I want to check out the Jedi Temple."  
  
"Why?" Huornja asked suspiciously, "It's nothing special, Leia."  
  
Cassy mustered up her best pout and crossed her arms. Medigan stared at her levelly for a moment before throwing his arms up in frustration,  
  
"Alright! I'll pay the bill, shall I?"  
  
Fiddling with something that could be classified as credits, he waved over WA-7, but Hermione Bagwa dashed over the quickest. Remembering that both waitresses fought for mastery of the diner, Cassy suppressed a giggle as Bagwa took the credits, offering Huornja her most flattering smile. Cassy did not fail to notice that the waitress slid her comlink code across to the blushing guard.  
  
When at last they'd made it outside the diner, Cassy burst out,  
  
"See? I knew you liked her. Now can we please, *please* go to the Jedi Temple?"  
  
~~~  
  
A class group of excited ten year olds whispered amongst themselves in the entrance hall of the temple, ignoring their teacher who was desperately trying to get them into line for the tour. Cassy and Huornja Medigan joint them, the guard obviously bored - perhaps he had taken the tour before?  
  
"Pst! Hey, Huornja," Cassy tugged at his elbow, "Do you think I'll get to see Yoda?"  
  
The guard shot her a look which could have been exasperated. Cassy decided to drop the point, for she had noticed a Jedi Master approaching the group briskly. This changed the obsessed fan's line of thought. She excitedly whispered into Medigan's ear,  
  
"That's Shaak Ti! She's a Togruta. . ."  
  
She desisted in this as soon as the Jedi arrived. Huornja smirked to himself - obviously his new friend wasn't about to rattle off all she knew in front of a Jedi. He had to admit himself, they were pretty freaky people to be on the wrong side of. This particular one with her contrasting red, blue and white markings made her seem extremely hostile. The guard rested a hand on his concealed blaster. It didn't have much power, but if things got messy. . .  
  
Cassy excitedly followed the school children, even though she was far taller. Feeling quite out of place, he tagged along after her and staked out possible exits. "Leia" was hardly listening to the guide, but noted that most of it sounded out-of-the-textbook.  
  
Shaak Ti moved gracefully as she spoke,  
  
"Jedi begin their lifelong training when they are recognised as gifted children. They accept a life of total dedication and self-sacrifice to become diplomat-warriors. As initiates. . ."  
  
At this, Cassy (who'd been gawping in at the lightsabre practices) jumped in,  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know this part of the Visual Dictionary too. Lemme guess - As initiates, they train together until they are accepted as Padawans, or apprentice learners. Am I good or am I good?"  
  
Huornja was busily looking everywhere else and trying to appear inconspicuous. Shaak Ti looked interestedly over at Cassy who finally seemed to have realised she'd interrupted the guide. The girl nervously looked down at her daggy slippers.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered to the floor.  
  
Shaak Ti continued with the tour, seemingly quoting one of Cassy's favourite Star Wars books. Soon enough, she was sniggering and trying to hide her grin behind a hand. Medigan did not see what was funny and settled for wondering miserably why he had agreed in taking her to the Jedi Temple. It was impossible to tell from the outside, but he was beginning to suspect her.  
  
AN: DUN DUN DUN  
  
The rest of the tour went without event until they went past the small docking station on one of the higher levels. Cassy was getting very bored and annoyed that she couldn't pick up where the rest of the Jedi's words came from and had begun to look out the large windows. Seeing a small cruiser pulling in, she checked it out with interest. It wasn't one she'd seen in the movies. . .  
  
. . .and out stepped her two most favourite characters in the fantasy world.  
  
"Oh. My. God," Cassy blurted out and grabbed Medigan's wrist, "That's Obi- Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker!"  
  
The guard actually looked over,  
  
"So you've heard of them as well, huh? There's lots of talk from some business ten years ago. Big deal. We're being left behind, come on."  
  
"Leia" walked absently, staring fixedly at the docking station until it was out of sight. She picked up her tune when out of sight of her heroes,  
  
"Did you know that Yoda has a green lightsabre? MAD! I want one. Do you think they'd notice if one of their glowey tubes went missing?"  
  
Her companion rubbed his forehead and groaned. Clearly this wasn't his idea of spending the extended leave he had been given. He was in for another moment of embarrassment when Cassy realised they had just followed their guide into the Jedi Archives.  
  
"Screw the movies!" She announced happily, "This is *way* cooler. Check out the busts of the "Lost 20"! Cool! Ooh, holocrons!"  
  
Huornja decided that it was definitely time to leave. He briefly exchanged words with Shaak Ti (only a few seconds) and dragged Cassy to a turbolift and did not speak to her until they were on board.  
  
"Have you no sense?" He demanded angrily, "You told me you'd not been here before. How is it you know so much about everything?"  
  
She merely inspected her bitten nails without interest,  
  
"I read a lot. There are even spoilers and random facts on the Inter. . .I mean, Holonet. Now will you *quit* worrying? All you have to do is let the O Flannelled one move you around on the chessboard."  
  
Huornja Medigan had reached the end of his patience,  
  
"If you don't start making sense. . ."  
  
"Look!" Cassy bit back, "You want to know? It's all in movies and books. It's just some crap that movie director George Lucas came up with in the seventies! First it started with big bad guy Darth Vader blowing up the remnants of the Jedi! Oh wait, I forgot, he's frickin' Anakin Skywalker turned evil after having a couple of kids with your stupid Senator! Natalie Portman isn't even pretty!"  
  
The lift reached the level on which Medigan's air speeder and the guard pulled her inside and drew out his blaster,  
  
"All right - tell me, where you have hidden the type writer."  
  
Next Chapter - what is this business with the type writer???? 


	4. Explanations from Medigan

Disclaimer: Cassy wants it. I want it. But we don't have it!  
  
AN: For the sake of the holidays, I will update this to vary in my writing patterns. This is one of my worst fics but I love it to death anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
"What type writer?" Asked Cassy, puzzled and scared out of her wits.  
  
Huornja narrowed his eyes,  
  
"Don't play innocent with me. How else would you know of George Lucas?"  
  
Cassy was sure that a question mark was hovering above her head somewhere. She stared down the barrel of the guard's blaster and said in a small voice,  
  
"Well, he really is a great guy. Without him, my life would be meaningless. And besides - type writers are sooo two decades ago."  
  
Medigan frowned, his eye brows disappearing into his messy brown bangs (obviously a sign of stress from the Jedi Temple). He was not to be swayed, however, and tightened his grip on the worn blaster. Outside, traffic whizzed past in a steady but silent buzz. Huornja's glare intensified,  
  
"You lie even under pain of death. The type writer that your master wants to wreak havoc in this world will not fall into your hands."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Cassy gave into her Dark Side, "IF I REALLY HAD THIS STUPID TYPE WRITER DO YOU THINK I'D BE STUPID ENOUGH TO COME HERE? If George Lucas needed help, why didn't he ask his fans ON EARTH!?"  
  
At the mention of Cassy's home planet, Huornja lowered his weapon. Still looking suspiciously at her, he sat down in the driver's seat of the speeder. Leia Jade, not used to being ignored, remained standing and gave him the evil death glare that would have made Palpatine's toes curl. It worked. Uncomfortable with this look, the guard gave in.  
  
"Obviously you didn't hide it," Medigan sighed, "But I suppose your name is not Leia Jade."  
  
Cassy clenched her fists,  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
He smiled with real amusement and scanned his palm over a pad, starting the speeder,  
  
"I saw what the type writer printed concerning the future in this world. You might've chosen something less obvious. It seems whoever is in possession of the type writer, they have been writing the other world into ours."  
  
"Wait; hold up nerf herder," Cassy interjected, "Can you just explain what this damn type writer is all about?"  
  
Huornja sent the speeder into a sudden spin, sending his passenger flying into several walls and windows. The result was a mix of swear words from both portals, the main one being in Huttese. Well, really, to speak Huttese is simple - you just burble and point (according to Cassy)! Jumping into a seat when he straightened out, Cassy glowered at him.  
  
"Alright," The guard said gravely, his whole demeanour changing as they swept into lighter air traffic, "In your world, there are stories regarding this world and they were created by a man called George Lucas. However, when written on a certain type writer it all became true. Anything written on it applied to us here. Now, when altered, the story will become true."  
  
Cassy looked at him thoughtfully,  
  
"So some person got a hold of the type writer. Who might that be and why?"  
  
Huornja's brow creased and he pulled into the valet station for the building,  
  
"Someone in this world who found out about it and stole it."  
  
Cassy found this extremely funny. She giggled as they went into the building to get to a turbolift. Smiling through her watery eyes, she explained to her mystified companion,  
  
"The O Flannelled One is being rivalled by someone in the world HE INVENTED? So who is it - Palpatine? The Trade Federation? No, let me guess - Anakin Skywalker? Evil is hotness these days."  
  
Obviously, Huornja Medigan had reached the end of his patience and understanding with her situation.  
  
"If you must know," He gritted as they swept into Senator Amidala's empty badass condo, "Lucas suspects Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
This was more than "Leia" could take. The idea was laughable, really, but it shed a darker light on the guy. She cast her mind back to the original trilogy and shrugged. Cassy burst out,  
  
"Obi? He's just a harmless guy that can scare off Jawas. Anakin's the evil one - like I said, evil is hotness and Ewan McGregor and Alec Guiness were butt ugly."  
  
(AN: I do not agree with some of that last comment.)  
  
She then proceeded to launch into a description of Darth Vader and numerous fanfics she'd read off TheForce.net. Huornja found this all very amusing - that there were FANS yes FANS of his world. Cassy viewed him thoughtfully,  
  
"If you were a main lead and played by Orlando Bloom, you'd have your own site."  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," The guard replied honestly, "But we haven't time for this. We must find the type writer. Already changes in our world (or as you call it, plot) have taken place."  
  
As he went for the comlink to call "friends", Cassy suddenly had the urge to yawn. She didn't know how time passed on Coruscant, but she was exhausted. Skirting past Huornja into Amidala's suite, she made herself at home in the bed seen notably in AOTC.  
  
"Now this I could get used to," She sighed, looking out the window at a darkening view, "Now all I need is for a droid to come crashing through there with someone on it. . ."  
  
Which is precisely what happened.  
  
~~~  
  
No it ain't Obi-Wan! I don't know why I'm continuing this but I have a plot. Who has the type writer and what are their plans?  
  
Short chappie, I know. 


End file.
